Implantable medical devices (IMDs) detect and administer therapy for a variety of conditions. IMDs may include implantable pulse generator (IPG), cardiac pacemakers, pacemaker-cardioverter-defibrillators, nerve, muscle and neurological stimulators, cardiomyostimulators, implantable drug dispensers, implantable cardiac signal monitors and recorders and the like. IMDs typically include a housing that encloses a variety of internal components and isolates them from the implanted environment. IMDs may include integrated circuits, charging capacitors, batteries, and other components that are enclosed in hermetically sealed housings. Within the human body, for example, the housing must be sealed to prevent ingress of fluids which can cause the device to short circuit or corrode internal components, rendering the IMD inoperable.
In many systems, components within the IMD housing are coupled electrically to components that are outside of the housing. One way of connecting electrical components outside of the housing is through a connector module that is securely attached to the outside of the housing. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of an IMD 10 showing a prior art attachment scheme of a connector module 15 to the outside of a housing 20. A plurality of attachment brackets 25 are positioned on the mating surface of the housing 20. These brackets 25 are commonly U or L-shaped, with one leg or portion of the bracket attached to the housing 20 by bonding or welding 21. The other leg of the bracket 25 extends away from the housing 20 and includes an attachment hole 26. The bottom of the connector module 15 includes openings that are sized to accept the attachment bracket legs when assembled. The connector module 15 also includes attachment holes 27 that align with the attachment holes 26 in the attachment bracket legs when assembled. During assembly, the connector module 15 is placed over the attachment brackets 25 and pins 35 are inserted through the mating holes of each component to hold the connector module 15 to the housing 20. In addition to the pins 30, medical adhesive 40 may be placed between the connector module 15 and housing 20.
Manufacturability is a significant concern in the design of implantable medical devices. The above-described manufacturing method has many steps and components to attach the connector module to the housing. In addition, there are many close tolerances that have to be met for the components to fit together properly. Efforts to simplify or reduce the complexity, cost, and time of the manufacturing process can directly impact the cost of the implantable medical device for patients. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more simple and cost-effective manufacturing process for use in the attachment of the connector module to the housing. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.